


To the market

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Two brothers are sent to the market by their mother.





	To the market

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 2 (N42).   
> Four words prompt: gum, smudge, demand, leash.

“Why did Nana demand we go to the market, Leofdæg?”

Elboron pouts as he ties the leash of their horse to a tree.

“Well, I offered for us to go, Elboron. I know you want new gum and this way you can procure it without our parents knowing about it.”

“Thank you!”

“Your welcome. Could you wipe the smudge of your cheek?”

“Of course.”

So saying Elboron wipes the dirt off his cheek and the brothers walk into the market. There they get what their mother asked them to buy as well as to buy Elboron the gum he likes. 


End file.
